magiqfandomcom-20200214-history
Those Who Did Not Die
Those Who Did Not Die was a section of a website created by King Rabbit during Fragment Two. Description Those Who Did Not Die was a section of King Rabbit's website. It included the names of four people who were said to have died in this world, but who had lived in the magical timeline. One of those people, Brandon Lachmann, was an important part of Fragment Three and Fragment Four. History Those Who Did Not Die was a section of King Rabbit's website that was utilized to solve Fragment Two. Whenever recruits unlocked a new password on the Burrow in the Fray Website and a new video, a listing of an individual who did not die was unlocked on the homepage http://forum.basecamp33.com/t/king-rabbits-burrow-those-who-didnt-die/77. A new page on the site was unlocked - "Among Those Who Did Not Die" - which expanded upon the stories of these individuals. In Fragment Four, the newspaper clipping posted under Brandon Lachmann's name lead to a new website known as The Forest of Darkening Glass. Illustrator Helen Wilde did not die in 1966 Helen Wilde was a talented but frustrated artist. Her husband was also a painter and she struggled to gain recognition of her own talent. It wasn’t until a chance encounter with a particularly forthcoming powder room painting that she learned about the magimystic art of illiomancy, or creating life through illustration. She knew it was her chance to shine. She spent years in intense, secret study, eventually became proficient in the power. But just as she was ready to reveal her talent to her husband and the world, Helen was diagnosed with terminal cancer. She knew this was her final chance to show her true artistry. She was last seen on a cool fall morning, walking into her painter’s studio. When her husband looked in on her hours later, all that he found inside the little shack was a beautiful landscape painting entitled “A wondrous world without sickness or shadow” with his wife looking back from a sunlit thick of painted trees. Then Helen waved goodbye to him. Messman Valentine Baker did not die in 1942 Merchant Marine Val Baker managed to escape his sinking ship only to find himself, along with seven other crewmen, adrift on a sinking raft. They waited for death or mercy, looking up at the German U-boat that sank their vessel, the Muskogee. The U-boat Captain later recalled his astonishment as he and his men watched the American’s raft rise from the water and float high above the ocean, before vanishing in the clouds. Baker’s natural proficiency as a soarsent had not been apparent before that event. But that day was only the beginning of Baker’s heroism. Promoted to Captain in the United States Army, he would go on to lead a covert company of soldiers dubbed The Flying Apes in a dozen critical battles, helping turn the tide of World War II. Seamstress Lily Wilson did not die in 1901 A lowly seamstress whose parents had died on their hopeful journey to America, Lily was returning home to Staten Island after a grueling workday when her vessel collided with another ferry, The Mauch Chunk. Without a second thought, Lily dove into the churning waters to save dozens of drowning people. In the midst of the disaster Lily knew she’d have to break a dying promise to her parents to save everyone. Because Lily was a shapeshifter. Several waterlogged survivors later declared they‘d been rescued by a beautiful, raven-haired mermistress who carried them to shore, then disappeared under the waves. Some even claimed to have seen a smiling, crimson-scaled woman leaping out of the water near Coney Island later that day, heading for the wide open Atlantic. Gallery ThoseWhoDidNotDie.png|Those Who Did Not Die on Burrow in the Fray ThoseWhoDidNotDie2.png References Category:Fragment Two Category:Phase One Category:Websites